My friend and Hetaloid, Russia
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: (Last name) was a wealthy family. So Mrs and Mr. (Last Name)They had money, so why not buy a Hetaloid for their daughter. Hetaloid Russia x Kuudere! Child! Reader*On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

The (Last name) family, was one of those wealthy families. There was a mother, a father, and their young daughter. A daughter about 5 years old. She was very intelligent girl. Since her parents were never there she had to be independent for herself. Sure, there was maids and butlers, but they feared her. They feared her because she never smiled.

Some said she was broken, because the lack of love. She only wanted a friend. All the kids ignored because they thought she was some snobby rich kid.

One day, when her parents were actually there at home and actually having dinner. Her parents were discussing of getting rid of her baby-sitter, since lately he's been demanding too much money. _ was eating her dinner, until she spoke,  
"Um...mommy, daddy ?"

"Yes,_?" They both said.

"I can think of another way of getting a baby-sitter." She said looking down."

Her father looked at her wife, like their own daughter was joking.  
"And how is that?"

"Well...They have these androids called Hetaloids, and they basically do whatever you want them to."

Her mom, looked at her phone and searched it.

"She's right. They only cost about $18,578.97. That's cheep, it can save us money."

Her father picked up his daughter, and sat on her on his lap. He smiled, she knew this wasn't a happy smile, merely a fake. _ sat there motionless, not any form of life in her eyes,

"So honey, which one?"

_, saw each one. One had huge eyebrows, one was smiling obnoxiously, and one had a strange curl. Another one was smiling he had a scarf. She looked at him, she read and his name was Ivan or Russia. 'Russia?Isn't that a country?I didn't know that was also a nickname.' She thought.

"Daddy? Can i have that one?" She pointed to the one, Ivan.

"Yes of course honey." He pressed the button and did the shipping and delivering and other crapola.

A few days past and _ walked through the house, passing maids and butlers. She was looking for a book. She was in the middle of the book and wanted to read it. She searched until she heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door. A maid was there, and _ just stared at her the maid walked away slowly frighten by the child. _ opened the door. Right in front of her door was a box.

* * *

I don't own Hetalia or you


	2. Chapter 2

...A box right in front of her door. The box was about six feet tall. _ tried to pull it in. After managing to, she pulled it to her room. Somehow all the maids disappeared. She finally got it up to her room. She opened the box. It revealed a man with silver-blondish hair, and blue eyes. Right beside him was a small book. _ reached for it, and read it.

After reading it, she knew to activate him, she would need some sunflowers and vodka. _ ran out of her room, she tug one of the maids by the dress,

"Please buy me a sunflower. Now." she looked at her, she gave her a demanding look/glare.

The maid ran, _ walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen, was one of the butlers named Sebastian. _ walked past him, she grabbed a drink, and walked out. _ came back to see the woman back. She instantly grabbing the sunflower, and running to her room. She closed the door shut.

In front of the open box, she placed a fan, a sunflower and vodka. She turned the fan on.

"Ivan, I got a sunflower and some vodka."

_, watched the man wake up. He took the vodka and sipped it. He stood up, looking for a young woman, since most buyers were targeted to only that audience, he only saw a small girl in the room.

"Hello sunflower, where is my master?"

"I am."

The Russian Hetaloid, smiled, and bent down.

"Well, hello master~What your name?"

"My name is _."

"Hello _!"

Weeks went by and _ played with Ivan. He learned _, was always by herself, until he came along. He soon found out that _ was scary and intimidating to most of the household members. Ivan realized that this child was just like him. He felt sorry for her, cause he too knew what it felt not being accepted. At least he can interact with the Ukrainian and Belarusian Hetaloids, who were his siblings. _, didn't have siblings.

It was about a month, and _'s parents would have their monthly dinner as a 'family'. Of course Ivan would be joining. Ivan sat next to _ who was sitting on the long opposite table of her parents.

"So _ how's Ivan? Do you like him so far, or should we send him back and get another one?"

Ivan gave one of his KOLKOLKOL~

_ responded ignoring Ivan.

"Let's keep him."

"Okay Honey"

"Well I'm going to bed now." She left, Ivan followed her. Her mom called her.

"_, wait!"

"Da?"

"What?"

"That's yes in Russian, Ivan taught me some Russian, a few days ago."

"Oh, we are going to a picnic for only filthy rich families, next Friday."

"Okay." She then proceeded to her room

Her mom was always like that, she thought that since she was rich, she had to act better than everyone. _, only being so, and very young, knew what was right and wrong. She knew her mother was being very judgmental, and rude. _ can't criticize though, she acted cold to everyone, and not caring. Oh heck! At first she didn't even talk Ivan.

_, woke up to someone nudging her. She opened her eyes, to see Ivan. Throughout the day, she and Ivan explored the house. Around noon, they ate, and played.

In the middle of the game, _ saw Ivan happy. He was always happy. _, who never showed emotion, thought of something. Then, she found this extremely rare, was 'he' happy because he was with her? No. It's his programming, no one, showed her to her that they cared for her. She smirked, why would she need him? He was merely a product up for sale. Then again, she didn't care about the maids or butlers either. They were just people, who worked for her parents.

~Flashback~

_, was a special girl. Ever since she could walk, maids left everything up to her. She was about four, when she walked around in the hallway, and gained close to the door. Then she heard, a maid and butler talking.

"How can such an innocent little girl, be so weird and horrifying?"

"I heard, that the money is getting to her, so she doesn't need to act polite, and act like a rude-devil child."

_, heard this and ran to her room. She didn't cry. Later that day, she passed them both, and quietly said, "I hope you get fired..."

And they did.

~Friday~

Ivan helped _ picked a dress and helped her brush her hair. That's right, he helped her with almost anything, since no of the maids ever bothered to ask.

_ and her parents left to the picnic. She saw a lot of other kids, she went over there, but they quickly shunned her. One boy with a black hair pushed her and started taunting her. She quickly got up and said,

"At least my intelligence, is superior to yours."

They soon all called her lame, since she never did anything 'fun'.

"I hope your house and money burns down."

A boy who was ten years came and poked her head,

"If you think you're so smart, what's Russia's capital? Huh?"

"It's Moscow. When did America declare independence?" She was getting angry.

"Uh...1745?"

"No, 1776 You uncultured swine!"

"At least we have fun"

_ left, she did not hear what he said. She just wanted to be alone, like before. _ was so intrigued by nature, that she admired from afar. She certainly didn't want to spend it with all the other children.

It was not her fault though, that she stayed inside. _'s parents, told everyone in the household, to forbid young _, to not go outside. Reason was her mother's friend, had a small child, you loved the outdoors and he was then kidnapped. Later on he was held for ransom.

_, found a tree and leaned her back against it. Even if it was rough, it was comfortable. She started thinking, about herself and appearance. She couldn't help if she didn't want to smile, she never felt like wanted to. When Ivan was around, she was different, lately she felt less cold to him. She was nicer to him, than she was to anyone.

* * *

I don't own Hetalia, or you. Expect another chapter, in two weeks~


	3. Chapter 3

_ was looking at the blue sky. It was wonderful. She loved it. She just wished Ivan was here. He made her feel somewhat less cold. Ivan had a warm heart. Unlike her.

_**Unlike her. **_

A sudden explosion came to mind. Was she really cold? Did she act mean to everyone? By everyone I mean Ivan. Did she act so mean and cold him, even though he was the first one show her kindness? Was she a bad person?

Her intense thinking was interrupted by her mother. She was calling for her. _ loathe getting up. She had peace and quiet, and her dumb mother made her go over, because they were going to have lunch.

_ walked over to the picnic. She sat next to her father. They didn't 'pack' food. They had their butler serve them food, how was this a picnic anyway?

As they were eating with the other families, the mother of the eldest boy who picked on _, asked a question, with a smirk. _ was enjoying her lunch.

"So, _, do you know any languages?" The woman gave a let's-see-how-dumb-your-child-is face, to your mom.

"I speak fluent Japanese, Russian, English, and Italian. "She gave her a stare. The mom knew this must have been a joke.

"Oh is that so? How would you describe me in each language?" She devilishly smirked, she was going to make a joke out of this kid.

"Well..." _ looked at her opponent not showing fear.

"[1]Baka,[2] brutto bastard, [3]bilad,and stuck-up. "

The woman looked stun. She was quite embarrassed and angry at the same time. She was about yell at the child, until she realized a few people were around her. The husband of that treacherous woman, continued to talk to _

"So _, I heard from my son, Brandon, that you know a lot about history?Is that correct?"

_ took a bite of her lunch and nodded.

"So...Who was part of the Axis?" He glared at the little girl. This child did not smile, or show any resent for going to prove his child and him he's wrong. She plainly stared.

"Germany, Italy, and Japan. Also an extra one was Bulgaria." _ took a sip out of her drink.

"When did the Roman Empire fall?"

" 476 AD"

"Name four greek gods and name their roman counterparts."

"Zeus, Jupiter,Poseidon, Neptune, Hermes, Cupid, Aphrodite, Venus"

"Who were the Beatles?"

"They were a band, that consist of Ringo Starr, John Lennon,Paul McCarty, and George Harrison.

When did JFK get assassinated?"

"1963. So I shall leave." _ got up and continue to walk where she was sitting before. She heard her mom say,

"I did teach her everything." _ heard this and turned her head, a spark was in her eye, she still showed no emotion even if she was angry at her mom. She stared deadly at the group, and said, "No she didn't I'm self-taught. "

_ just walked simply. She was not mad at all. Then again she didn't bother to show any sadness at it. Despite how much they were all getting on her nerves, she kept her cool.

Later on, it became late, so they went home...in a limo.

_ sat next to her parents while they drank some vino and Champagne. They were obviously going to get drunk, correction they were already drunk.

"Mummy, can I have some vodka?"

"Sure kid~"The mom gave her a bottle of vodka. They both walked out of the car. Where _ met Ivan and gave him the vodka. This was the first present she ever gave to anyone.

Ivan followed her to their rooms. That's where they went to bed.

Ivan didn't fall asleep, he was worried about _, she never really talked to him. Only nods and no's and short responses,maybe she feared him? Ivan hated this. Why isn't she more closer to him by now? He signed. He knew something was up he would ask her in the morning.

~Morning~

"Hey little sunflower what happened yesterday?" He said as _ woke up.

"Nothing..." She got up and went out to the bathroom.

"Please tell me!"He was basically whining.

"No." She was still in there.

He thought of something. If he can go to one of the children that went to the picnic, maybe they can tell him what happened. "I'm leaving~"

The young girl tugged on his jeans he was wearing. She shook her head. Ivan didn't go, he was wanted by her. Throughout the day they did the same things they usual did. Ivan waited for night.

* * *

[1]Idiot

[2]Ugly Bastard in Italian

[3]Whore in Russian

I don't own any of this, only the story


End file.
